Thinking Mode
by cbree16
Summary: ONLY HAS TWO CHAPTERS!What happens when Honey uses his glare on Tamaki and calls him Tamaki instead of Tama-chan? Well read this story than Tehe HoneyXTamaki A little bit of yoai but just to keep it safe ill go with the T ratedness
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new story Tehe! I am going to finsh my other story too. I just have a lot of free time now so lets start the story shall we!!!

~~~~~*~~~~~~

_Tamaki: Kyouya, you call the hairdresser! Mori-senpai, get us some contacts from the nurse!  
Honey: Tama-chan, what about me?  
Tamaki: Honey-senpai, you...  
Honey: Yeah? Yeah?  
Tamaki: ...eat the cakes please._

_~~~~~*~~~~~~~_

**Chapter 1 : Cake!!!!**

"Honey-senpai?" A blonde tall teen shouted looking for a little boy!"Honey!!!!!"He cries out but could never find the little boy.

"Tama-chan?" A little version of the blonde teen appeared behind him making him screaming as the little boy tugged on his coat."What did you what?"Honey was asking with his cute little boyish voice.

"Honey-senpai, I was just worried that is all Mori-senpai couldn't find you either and it's time to go home so I stayed behind and told Mori I would bring you home if I could find you!"Tamaki rubbed the back of his head and started to blush lightly.

"Aww Tama-chan you didn't have to do that!"Honey smiled and held out his boney."Wanna join us for some cake?"Tamaki smiled as he admired the little boy who was somehow older than him.

"Of course Honey-senpai!"Honey lead him to a table full of sweets."Eat up Tama-chan!"Honey was already eating when Tamaki noticed something deferent in Honey.

"Honey-senpai?"Honey glared at him, this shocked Tamaki. _He never glared at me like that before, why now?_ Tamaki stayed quiet as he started eating some cake wondering why Honey made that glare at him.

"Ahhh that was wonderful, wasn't it Tamaki?" Tamaki was shocked when he heard his name, Honey never called Tamaki Tamaki never!!!

"Yes it was Honey!" He smiled as he looked at Honey who was looking at him straight in the eyes."Honey?" His eyes were deferent from the other times they spent together. _Is that lust in his eyes? _Tamaki kept keeping these thoughts when Honey jumped from his seat and made contact with Tamaki's lips with his. Tamaki gasped in shocked, by doing that Honey toke this chance to invade Tamaki's mouth. He toke in every area in Tamaki's mouth making Tamaki moan from pleasure.

Honey pulled away."Did you like Tamaki 'cause I did!" Tamaki was scared and yet wanted to see what more of Honey. So he answered."Yes I did Honey" Saying Honey's name made Honey want more. So Honey darted over to Tamaki and began kissing him again making Tamaki moan and groan over and over again till Honey started kissing down his neck to his collar-bone. This drove Tamaki over the edge. They were interrupted by a knock on the doors.

"Tamaki….Honey are you in there?" It was Mori-senpai checking to see if everything was alright.

"Yeah we are we was just finishing our cake wasn't we Honey-senpai?" Honey was thankful that Tamaki used the senpai thing and saved his but from Mori finding out.

"Yeah Mori you can have some too if you like?" He put on the little boy act to keep him from knowing. Honey began whispering to Tamaki."Tama-chan we should do this again sometime ok?"His eyes were still filled with lust but Mori didn't notice. They left leaving Tamaki wondering about his feelings about girls and now boys.

"What should I do next time he says Tamaki?" He pouted as he got into his car and drove home.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

A/N

So you like….If you want a second chapter than review or hit it please if I get to maybe 50 or 100 I will write two more chapters ok^_^ only need about 30 hits or 20 reviews to get a new chapter!!!!

Sorry if its asking for too much!


	2. Chapter 2

Yall hit it so much that I had to make chapter 2 YAY!!!

_**Let's celebrate! Foe the birth of the new me! Muahahaha!**__** - Tamaki Suou**_

**Chapter 2: To keep a Secret!**

"Senpai?" A girl asked looking at the blonde teen."Tamaki!!!!" She shouted his name and he came back to reality.

"What is it Haruhi?" He looked pissed. _Can't she see I'm trying to think here?_ He thought as she was shocked at him being pissed.

"You zoned out Senpai…wait where's Honey-senpai?" She looked for the little boy who keeps disappearing on random days."He's really been acting strange lately!"

"Nay he's just being Honey-senpai like usually!" He put on a fake smile, he knew Honey was trying to call himself down in the bathroom like when he disappeared for the first time leading to a make out session in the music room.(oooh)

"Oh ok!" Haruhi knew Tamaki was up to no good but what did Honey have to do with Tamaki for once she really wanted to know._ Maybe Tamaki-senpai is gay and doesn't like me anymore. _Her conclusion was final after seeing Tamaki spend a lot of time and I DO MEAN A LOT OF TIME with Honey-senpai.

**Later after everyone was gone…so they thought!**

The music room was filled with moans and groans as Haruhi watched as her Senpai's make out and touch each other._ This is so not right but it's so hot I can't stop watching!_ Haruhi thought of what it would be like to have a threesome with the guys but decided to save that for later.

"Honey I want you so much!" Tamaki moaned as he came without even doing anything but being kissed all over made he came in his pants."Honey I love you!" Honey smirked as he came himself.

"I love you too Tamaki!" He whispered in Tamaki's ear."I can't wait to do this again!"

Haruhi came out of hiding just standing there like an idiot she stared at them till they finally saw her."HARUHI???" They shouted as she was fixing to say something and she did."Aww yall are so cute together I promise I will keep it a secret it was to hot to stop watching I'm sorry you guys!"

"Maybe we should make a deal to make sure!" Honey was making a good point about a deal to deal with things. Honey smirked as he thought of her proving herself to keep the secret. "Put this on and I...mean we will believe you." He whispers to Tamaki to get a bunny outfit just like the Playboys wears and holds it out for Haruhi.

"OK I will but on if I get to watch both of you the next time you two do it again!" She waits for an answer."You got a deal Haruhi!" They shook at that and then Haruhi went and changed into the outfit.

She came out and the two boys were speechless. "Haru-chan looks so cute!" Honey put on his childish act and Haruhi blushed.

"What do you think Senpai?" She looks at Tamaki. He passed out from the question."I take that as _cute_!" She giggles and before she knows it she was making out with Honey when Tamaki was _passed out_.

"Honey no wonder Tamaki loves you such a great kisser!" She moans and Honey pulled away from her."Time to get home your dad might get worried about you!"

Honey picked up a passed out Tamaki and grabbed Haruhi's hand and headed out to his limo where he would take both of them to their home. (wow Honey is so strong^_^)

A/N

So did you like I will post chapter three the next day I post this chapter got it…..Chapter three maybe the last chapter.

I'm not big on long stories!


End file.
